An ultimate object of communication is, of course, to enable intention or information to be transmitted or exchanged at once anytime, from anywhere, and by anybody. In addition to a conventional intercommunication between fixed points, a mobile communication has been gradually developed. The mobile communication means a communication between a mobile body such as ship, automobile, or airplane and a fixed point such as home or office, and also means an intercommunication between two mobile bodies. In recent years, a portable telephone or a cordless telephone as a kind of means for carrying out the mobile communication has been extensively developed.
In general, a telephone is used with a receiver section put to the ear and a transmitter section kept near the mouth. So also in a portable telephone, it is necessary to ensure a sufficient distance between the receiver section and the transmitter section. In this circumstance, a conventional portable telephone itself is long and large in size to some extent. The portable telephone is provided with a switch section having a dialing function and a display section. It is known that a protective cover for protecting the switch section only or both the switch section and the display section is foldably mounted to the portable telephone.
However, the conventional protective cover merely has an original function of protecting the switch section only or both the switch section and the display section when not using the portable telephone, and it is of little utility value when using the portable telephone.